Memories of a Broken Heart
by MinnieLuna
Summary: wtoo..La intro esta en ingles,las unicas personas cpaza de entenderlas seran las k conocen a mis personajes asi k PONGANSE A LEER MI FANFIC U...Sobre el pasado de Noa y leo ft.los otros vocaloids xD
1. Chapter 1

Memories of a Broken Heart

" Oh maybe I cant forget you,maybe I'm only in a dream,maybe my heart is so broken that I cant feel, of course I love you but I don't know a dream maybe it is , closed in the mirror of tragedies

I'm so ugly she doesn't said anything , with a sad face, Only he huge her

You are so beautiful , princess , you don't need to be sad , i hate it,, Only I want made you happy.

But, Im not a princess, I'm not Rich, Or powerful ; Only a stupid normal girl locked in this house.

But you are for me, he said , I don't care if you are Rich or poor, powerful or not

,You are my princess , but I will never be your Knight.

Of course you aren' are my prince. I love you with all my heart, I don't have courage for say it , but I say , if you don't love its okay , you Only will take a broken heart."

I finished of written in my stech , that text said what I feel, what I im only a freak girl

Locked in this mirror of tragedies

If I only not love you as I really do, this would be better, what did you say about a girl in love of this twin brother?Oh if you say: Its okay , Its normal,you probably will thinking , how this girl is so freak and weird, its gross.

My heart is so broken that I cant feel

I want to say : leo I love you , but I cant, Im afraid , of everything, o f your reaction, of HER reaction, Of my broken hearrtt....

I hate this world-im taking the knife, its only a short cut

And that why I was thinking of suicided me,Its not a good idea,but is fair, This Broken Heart Cant Love Anyone Exceppt You...

Oh Maybe I cant.....Maybe.....only die is the solution-I look that photo , when we look so happy

My darks ideas catched me in to crazyness, and I cant scaped,Only writte for you

Closed In the mirror of unhappiness-I touch the mirror,Im sure what I do, I only leave few blood in the mirror....

Leo I love you with all my heart , but now its late , If you Read his Letter

-In the mirror of tragedies I locked myself-said Leo , crying for the dead of his sis, when he finished to read the letter

_Damn!!Noa why you were so stupid..why???-

If I can tell you than that feel was reciprocal, You probably will alive,but only you are going to made me died inside , each day , without you is a night mare

-SO NOW , I AM DEAD,......-both of they said

You made me the princess that I am/

Damn why did you do this to me!? You know i love you, but in a diferent way


	2. Iniciando el dia, de malo en peor

**Memorias de un Corazon Roto**

-Ah que brisa tan fresca!!

-Si!! Pero , tenemos que bajar las cosas del barco, Sam-chan

-Oh rayos , John-kun!!!Porque me hiciste acordar de esoo!!!

-Bueno…

Era una mañana despejada , una brisa refrescante recorria los cielos, dejando que esos dos amigos la su primer dia en ese extraño pueblo,pero Samantha sentia que pasaria ago muy amigo de toda la vida , John , menor que ella por 2 meses, siempre la lograba poner..un poco..¿alegre?Era algo más…Pero para esta chica , ese amor no podria ser verdad , facil porque ella era muy tímida , o porque el no la veia como si él mismo se sonrojaba a más no poder cuando ella lo abrazaba , y nunca se olvidaria de sus jugadas en clase, pero a ella no le importaba quedarse abrazada con el todo el rato.

-Fijate si tu Stich gigante se queda-le dijo John, su preciado John, bajandola de sus pensamientos

-Hi!-le dijo-Ahh etoo..John-kun!!

-Si?,de nuevo con lo del –kun?

-ahh Gomenasai!!-se agacho!

Nuestro personaje masculino, tenia una perfecta vista del escote de su acompañante, por lo que desvio su mirada del objetivo que lo hacia sentir..no ni pensarlo..eso no.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…, no tienes porque agacharte..

-Ok!etoo Me ayudas con esto John-k..Honey?-lo llamo por su apodo-podrias levantar esto…

Lo unico que logro decir antes de pisar algo que la hizo resbalarse y caer encima del chico de sus sueñ en una situación ..un poco..incomoda y encima de el , con sus brazos rodeando su cuello,sus piernas como si estuviera lista para partir en una carrera de cambio él , estaba muy sorprendido,con sus manos encima de su cadera y espalda, como si la quisiera jalar contra el.

Vio como el rostro de la chica se torno rojo , y el no pudo evitar lo mismo, se quedaron un par de segundos asi, y luego reaccionaron , se separaron y recogieron las cosas que antes tenian en mano.

-ahh ettoo..las cosas..VOY A IRA ORDENAR MI CUARTO!!-dijo la castaña, muy sonrojada.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de esa castaña , con el peo largo hasta un poco más de los hombros, con una piel exquisita, unos ojos pardos hermosos y muy brillosos , y una encantadora personalidad, una un poco infantil y madura a la cuando creia tenet la razon,y luego se ponia triste infantilmente , baja la cabeza y miraba al suelo .Pero tambien le gustaba cuando ella se veia alegre, muy alegre, o cuando ella lo abrazaba.

-Hola John-kun!-le dio alguien atrás de el, mientras lo abrazaba-adivina quien soy!-y le tapaba los ojos.

-Podrias dejr de jugar asi..?

-Primero di mi nombre!!

-Samantha..sueltame

-No soy Samatha, asi que como castigo tendras que besarme en la mejilla!

-Caroline, dejame en paz

-Vamos haslo!!Darling!

-Esta bien Caro-le dijo besandola en la mejilla.

_1 punto para Caro!

-……..

No dijo nada solo obserbo de lejos como su amor no correspondido besaba a Caroline, una chica de cabello rubio muy largo, en la el bello joyero que tenia en las manos , este cayo en el piso y se destruyo en menos de la gravedad hacia caer el bello joyero de cristal, sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar,con mucho odio,dolor, retiro correindo , sin que ellos lo notaran,mientras que esa escena de lejos se quedaba plasmada en su corazon.

Las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, mientras buscaba un lugar n donde poder llorar libremente, llego hasta su cuarto y se a griat y a llorar su corazon echo añicos.

-Samantha?-dijo cuando escucho algo que se rompia, dejando a Caroline.

-Ah hace un rato se fue , dejo caer eso y creo que estaba llorando por esa cosa.

-Samantha-dijo de nuevo y fue corriendo a buscarla.

Toco repetidamente la puerta de su cuarto

-Samantha estas bien?

-Hey Hey Alright now let me see you!!-mientras cantaba The best damn thing,escucho la puerta-Friegate!

-Samantha!!!Estas bien??

-Y que te importa ¡¿Por qué no te vas con Caroline?!

-Samantha quiero saber que te pasa!

-Total si ella es más importante!

-Abre esta puerta!!!

-Humm bien la abrire ..tonto..baka

-Ya te escuche

-Y eso que?, al diablo!!

Cuando por fin John pudo ingresar al cuarto, vio a su amiga en una esquina , con los ojos rojos y temblando de de abrazarla pero ella se aparto.

-No me toques

-que te pasa

-NADA Y VETE DE MI CUARTO!!

John se siento desepcionado,no se le ocurrio el motivo del comportamiento de Samantha..

Ajajaj asi k no se si entendieron, pero Samantha es Noa-chan y Leo es John xD , See noa chan nunca seria capaz de matar a alguien xD Pero Sam si xD

La unica que conoce el original es Yuki-chan, see le cambie lo ultimo xD


	3. La quinta Alicia desperto? Coincidencia?

**Memorias de un Corazon Roto**

**(pequeño resumen,inicio verdarero)**

La quinta Alicia poseia un poder y un alma en particular, no era como las otras alicias,esta tenia el poder de una leyenda corriendo por sus era algo asi como la reencarnación de Bloody Mary(busquen en Wiki xD).

Tenia una obsecion por lo sobrenatural , y poco a poco empezo su aficcion por la sangre y otras eso fue después del accidente que marco a la humana portadora de esta una chica de más o menos 13 años, recien se habia mudado a ese pueblo macabro.Y en ese instante la leyenda y Alice despertaron después de mucho.

Todo comenzo con Samantha , una chica de 13 años, pelo castaños, ojos verde esmeralda,almenos 1.60.

Ella vino con un chico , su mejor amigo y amor imposible John, un chico muy parecido a ella.Y claro, Caroline, esa odiosa chica que conocia a John y le gustaba rubia un poco más baja que ellos y con unos ojos de un color muy..feo.

-Nee john-kun vamos al lago

-No , no quiero

-Honey que te pasa?

-Nada y no me vuelvas a llamar asi ….perra..*dijo susurrando, o ultimo* , no te quiero ver nunca más!

-John-kun….-rompio en llanto y corrio

-Caroline , no se que pasa entre el y yo-le dijo llorando

-Solo puede ser que este molesto

Aunque Caroline pareciera muy amable , en reaidad era una vibora , una .Ella le habia dicho algo a John para que se enojara con Sam,algo que lo ella ama a John, pero solo Sam era un obstaculo en el camino hacia el corazon del chico

Pasaron meses , antes de que Caroline le diga algo a Samantha , y cuando se lo dijo solo desato una cadena de tragicos acontecimientos.

Las dos chicas estaban en el estacionamiento del pueblo,donde habia una expocion, y donde Samntha le estaba mostrando algo en particular a Caroline.

-Caroline, no se que hacer,mira..-dijo sacando algo de su bolso-Lo unico que tengo de esos dias es este collar que John me regalo para mi cumpleaños.

-Mira tiene algo inscrito atrás!

-Para Samatha , realmente te quiero muchisimo-termino de leer-en…enrealidad me queria?!!

-Lastima que ese collar no sea más tuyo-dijola rubia con toda la ira que ibandia su cuerpo,-Lastima….

-Espera porque dices eso?

-Ya lo sabras..-le arrebato el collar de las manosy dijo antes de empezar a correr-Yo hice que John te odiara, todo fue mi culpa , y estoy muy orgullosa de eso.

-Tu..MALDITA!!-la empezo a perseguir

Habia algo en la mirada negra de Caroline, era algo como ira furia, locura,odio,rencor,que se juntaba .Sus ojos negros azabache cambiaron rápidamente a unos ojos verdes agua,y empezo a correr muy rapido de lo estaba corriendo y dejando muy atrás a Sam , que era una de las más rapidas en las carreras.

-VEN ACA COBARDE!

-PRIMERO ME ATRAPARAS INUTIL!JOHN ME QUIERE MÁS QUE A TI

Con esas palabras Samantha sintio que toda la ira de su cuerpo se concentraba en sus pies, que corrio más de algo no se dio cuenta, se sentia más ,poderosa , se sentia otra ojos antes verdes esmeraldas ahora eran rojo sangre.

-Creeme que no sabes con quien te metiste

Sam ,paro la carrera , y cojio uno de lo conos esos de plastico naranja que ponen por al ver que la castaña ya no la seguia ,paro justo al frente de la exxhibicion. Lo que sigue después no se podria explicar muy fácilmente que digamos.

Con toda su ira Samantha arrojo el cono, pensando que Caroline seguia corriendo y lo arrojo a sus por un error de calculo, y talvez fuerza,le dio en la cabeza, arrojandola contra la mesa de las entradas para el evento.

Todo el mundo , incuyendo a John que venia con sus amigos de pasear,se quedo mirando a Caroline , y luego dirijieron sus miradas hacia Samantha que estaba con la cabeza agachada y luego levanto la vista.

Y luego las señoras gritaron al ver con sus miradas horrizadas el cuerpo de Caroline, y como empezaba a , al darse cuenta de eso cayo de rodillas al piso y miro muy fijamente a Caroline , y luego a John con una mirada horrorizada y nerviosa , como si dijera soy inocente o no me odies.

Algunos revisaron el cuerpo de Caroline , que hace poco habia mundo miro a Samantha de nuevo como pidiendo una explicaciony ella solo les contesto con una mirada desesperada y casi al borde de las lagrimas, mirando fijamente como la mano de Caroline soltaba su precioso collar

-Por esto la mataste?-le dijo un policia , entregandole el collar

John , se fijo en el collar , y se soprendio al ver que era su regalo dl cumpleaños numero trece de Sam,creyo haber entendido todo , hasta que Samantha hablo

-Yo..yo..no la mate.., ella me lo arrebato,ella jugo sucio, ella..ella

-Esta muerta-le dijo el doctor

-NO LO ESTA-dijo casi llorando

-Creeme que ya revisamos dos veces, esa chica no tenia ninguna oportunidad de vivir

-TU MALDITA!; MATASTE A MI HIJA!-le grito Christine, la madre de Caroline

-Yo no la mate! Al menos si su hija no fuera la vibora que fue!-termino y pudo sentir as mirada horrorizadas de muchos

-Mi CAROLINE NO ERA UNA CHICA GROSERA NI MALA ; TU ERES LA PERRA QUE LA MATO!

-Pues veo que USTED no conocia bien a su hija-y termino diciendo mientras sonreia con el cabello en la cara-creo que terminara como Caroline , ya lo vera

Cree una Noa maligna OoO

Noa:Noo yo no puedo matar a alguien ni hablar a si ToT

Leo:Pero….pero YO NUNCA LE ABLARIA ASI A MI HERMANA

Minnnie:Reencarnaciones que se le puede hacer, asi que dejen reviews para que siga escribiendo mi sueño, en realidad esto lo soño, y ni siquiera han leido la parte traumante..

Noa:Traumante ToT'??

Seee digamos que Caroline es como Neru , pero si le sueltas el pelo, casi como una chica que odio…Pero tiene el pelo corto


End file.
